To Be A Father
by xx1LionsflamE7xx
Summary: What happens when Tony has a son, that nobody knows about. Story about how Tony is as a parnet with a little drama here and there. rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Tony sat his desk twirling a pencil through his fingers, and staring at his completed report. The case they worked today was a simple opened and closed case. Not to mention it was Friday, and Tony had the weekend off. So of course he was in a good mood. But what really brightened his day was the fact that it was almost five. He would get to pick up Jason at his friends house and spend the whole weekend with him.

Tony could barely contain his excitement, but not the goofy grin that spread across his face.

"You seem happy Tony." Ziva said, suspiciously.

McGee's head snapped up, and he groaned, "What did you do to us this time?"

Tony laughed, "Well Probie… I don't think you want to know. Not that I would tell you."

McGee glared, "What did you do Tony?"

Tony chuckled again, "Calm down McGullible. I haven't done anything… yet."

"Then why do you look so happy? Do you have a date tonight?" Ziva asked.

Tony grinned, "Nope. It's the weekend! C'mon Zee-Vah! I get to spend it a home, doing nothing but laying down, watching movies and eating Pizza!"

McGee shook his head, "whatever. Anyways, we're all going out for drinks later, you wanna come?"

"Are you asking me out on a date Probie?" Tony said wiggling his eyebrows.

McGee's face flushed, "What?! No! I was… I mean… we're all going out, as in Ziva, me, and Abby!" he stammered.

Tony barked out a laugh, "It's alright McGeek. I don't swing that way anyways… besides, you're not my type." Tony said with a wolfish grin.

"What?! But… oh never mind!" McGee flushed again.

Tony laughed, "But to answer your question Probie… won't be able to join you tonight. Got plans."

"What might that involve DiNozzo?" a gruff voice sounded behind Tony. He shot up and turned around to face steely electric blue eyes.

"Well boss, I was looking forward to getting acquainted with my couch! I haven't seen it in a while!" Tony said quickly.

"Well then go home, all of you. Be ready Monday morning." Gibbs said and Tony shot up grabbing his stuff and was out before the others even knew what happened.

"Whatever it is that he's got planned… he's excited for it." Gibbs mumbled to himself.

Tony pulled out of the NCIS parking lot and zoomed through the Washington D.C. streets. Quickly he pulled up into a small subdivision, cruising through it until he reached a small two story house. It was a bright blue with little decorations on it.

He pulled in front of the house, and killed the engine before getting out, and walking up to the front door. He knocked and soon it was opened. A petite woman stared at him before her face broke into a huge grin.

"Well! If it isn't my favorite _Very _special agent DiNozzo. Come on in. They boys are playing in the back yard." The women said as she stepped back giving Tony an entrance.

"Hello Ellen. How have you been today?" Tony asked as he followed Ellen into the kitchen.

"Cleaning, cooking, and some more cleaning." Ellen said, as she walked to the back door, "Come on in boys! And did I mention cleaning?" she said looking back at Tony.

Tony grinned as he leaned against the counter, "Living the life, huh?"

Ellen laughed, "You have no idea. No cases today?"

"We did, but it was and opened and closed one. Real simple." Tony answered.

"Fantastic. Are you off all weekend?" she asked as she moved to the sink.

"Yep. Just gonna be me and…" Tony began.

"Daddy!" His five year old son's called from across the room. Tony turned around and couldn't help the huge grin that spread across his face. He dropped to his knee and quickly was enveloped in a hug. He pulled back and looked into his son's cerulean eyes.

"Hey buddy, did you have fun today?" Tony asked.

Logan DiNozzo nodded happily, "Yep! We got to play knights and Dragons!"

"Really! And you didn't invite me?!" Tony gasped feigning a hurt look.

"You can be a knight with us!" Jason said.

"Pssht! Who wants to be a knight! I want to be the dragon! ROAR!" Tony shouted as he picked Logan up swinging him around. Logan laughed as Tony pretended to fly.

Ellen watched, and grinned at the pair, Tony gently set Logan down, "Were you good today?" he asked.

Logan looked at Ellen, "The perfect gentlemen." Ellen said, and Logan grinned.

Tony laughed, "Thanks Ellen. Let me know if you need anything."

"I will. Take care Tony!" Ellen called as they left.

Tony pulled up to his apartment, and helped Logan get out of the car. They quickly climbed the steps and entered the apartment. Setting his keys and phone on the table he turned towards Logan, "Do you have any homework?"

Logan shook his head. Tony grinned and ruffled his dark brown hair, "Go get changed and then we'll get some pizza, okay?"

"Okay!" Logan said and ran to his room. Tony went into his and changed into a fresh t-shirt and sweat pants. He came back to the living room and ordered the pizza. Not long after Logan, skipped into the room and Tony pulled him onto his lap.

They chatted about their day, until the pizza came. They settled down after, and watched one of Jason's favorite Disney movies, _The Lion King._

They laughed and sang through the entire movie when Tony heard a knock at the door. He quickly got up and told Logan to go get ready for bed. He went to the door and opened it. His grin turned into a frown when he saw who it was.

"Oh… uh, high… duck." Tony said awkwardly.

"Anthony! My dear boy. May I come in?" Ducky asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Uh… sure duck, c'mon in." Tony said awkwardly.

"Thank you dear boy." Ducky said, and moved past Tony to the armchair, "I'm sorry to bother you at this time of night. Especially on a weekend, but I wanted to discuss some matters with you."

Tony sat on the couch, "Okay Ducky. I hope everything's alright."

Ducky smiled, "Everything is fine, or so I hope." Ducky said, and Tony gave him a questioning look, "Anthony, I have known you for quite a number of years. Also you have entrusted in me a gracious amount of information on your life. I just want you to know that you can trust me."

Tony's brow furrowed as he frowned, "What are you trying to say Duck?"

"Anthony… you have been somewhat distant. Is everything alright?

Tony couldn't help but laugh, "Everything's fine Ducky! Things couldn't get much better."

Ducky looked confused, "Timothy and Ziva have been expressing concerns about your lack of socializing."

Tony grinned wryly, and rubbed the back of his head, "There's actually a pretty good reason for that… I've been preoccupied for a while now."

"Why would that be?" Ducky inquired.

Before Tony could answer Logan rushed into the room, "Daddy! I'm ready for bed! Do I get a story… oh hi?" Logan said as he noticed Ducky.

"Hello. Who might you be?" Ducky asked.

"Ducky this is my… son. Logan." Tony introduced.

Ducky stared at Tony for a bit, and Tony bit nervously on his lip, he turned to Logan, "Why you go ahead and get in bed and I'll be there in a minute." Logan nodded and skipped off to his room. Tony turned back to Ducky, "Let me get him to sleep and I'll answer all your questions, which I don't doubt you have. If you want you can make some tea." With that Tony followed his son.

As soon as he entered the room he grinned at his son snuggled up on the bed with a book and his stuffed Simba. He sat down next to Logan and snuggled up next to him, "What are we reading tonight?"

"Let's read Simba and Nala's adventures!" Logan announced.

Tony grinned and began reading, halfway through the book Logan's eyes drooped. Tony slid him down and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Daddy…?" Logan's sleepy sounded, "Who was that man in the TV room?"

"That was a man that daddy works with." Tony answered.

"Does… that mean… I get to meet… your friends at work?" Logan continued to ask.

"Maybe son. Now go to sleep. daddy loves you. Good night!" Tony said.

"G'night… daddy." Logan said, and closed his eyes.

Tony slid the door close silently and moved into the TV room, where Ducky sat with two mugs of tea. Tony thanked him and sat down.

"I probably owe you an explanation." Tony said warily.

"I would think so. You say that boy is your son?" Ducky asked.

"Yeah, I know crazy right? Who would've thought that I would be the one with the kid?" Tony joked, but then sighed at Ducky's expression, "I found out about him four months ago. I dated his mother and she didn't know she was pregnant. She didn't tell me about him, until she got a new boyfriend who didn't want kids. She called me and asked me if I wanted him." Tony growled, "Can you believe that?! She talked like he was some kind of trash!"

Ducky watched him get up and pace, "So this is why you don't go out with the team anymore?" he asked.

"Yep, I wanted to give Logan all my time, since his mother didn't care." Tony said, "I picked him up from his friends every day I can after work. On the days I can't, he stays over there. He has a permanent set of clothes over there just in case."

Ducky nodded, "I understand that reason. But why haven't you told the team Anthony?"

Tony shook his head and sighed, "Truthfully? I really don't know. I didn't want to throw him in the deep end before I could actually get to know him."

"How old is he?" Ducky asked.

"He'll be six in two weeks. And before you go there, I was already planning on telling the team this week. I wanted to invite them to his birthday party, so he can meet them." Tony said quickly.

Ducky nodded, "Anthony: I don't like that you kept a secret this big from your family. However, I do understand your reasons, and forgive you. I think inviting the team to his party will do you and young Logan wonders. When did you say it was again?"

"In two weeks, I think on that Friday. He can invite five friends over and I'll take them out somewhere. Then come back to his actual surprise." Tony answered.

"Ducky nodded, "Wonderful idea! I cannot wait. If you don't mind I shall take my leave."

Tony nodded, "Sure Duck. Thanks for understanding."

"Not a problem my boy. I shall see you Monday." Ducky said and left. Tony sighed, and turned off the lights and shuffled to his room. Sliding under the covers he fell asleep.

The rest of the weekend passed as a haze for Tony, and when Monday morning snuck up on him he shook out of his deep sleep by his alarm clock. Groaning Tony sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, the clock read 6:00. He slid out of bed, and made his way into the bathroom, turning on the shower.

He stood under the spray trying to wake up. He got out and toweled himself off, and shaved. He made his way into the kitchen to get breakfast ready. While waiting for the eggs to cook, he made his way to Logan's room. Tony slowly roused him from sleep.

"Come on buddy, if I can't sleep in neither can you." Tony said.

Logan cracked one eye open, "mmfivemoreminuetsdontwanaget uptootiredandcomfortable." Tony took a second to translate.

"Oh no. Don't make me get a water bottle." Tony threatened.

Logan slowly sat up, "Fine."

Tony grinned, "Hurry up bud, breakfast is ready."

Tony sat at the table when Logan entered the kitchen and sat down.

"So… have you thought about who you wanted to invite to your party?" Tony asked.

Logan grinned and nodded, "Uh-huh! I know who I want to invite!"

Tony grinned, "Great bud, you do remember you can only invite five friends… right?"

Logan nodded then looked down, "I still wish mommy would come."

Tony tried not to wince at the statement, "Logan… buddy… we've talked about this. Mommy just doesn't have time right now."

Logan looked up and saw the sad look dominating his features, "Daddy?"

"Yeah?" Tony answered.

"What are we doing for my party?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

Tony grinned with relief, "Well buddy, that al depends on the birthday boy."

Logan grinned, "I want to go to the Kid Zone!"

Tony laughed, "I think that can be arranged."

Logan shot to his dad enveloping him in a hug, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You're the best daddy in the world!"

Tony laughed as he hugged back, "I know! Now finish eating so we can leave."

Logan smiled and sat back down.

The week flew by without much incident. They had gotten a case that involved a navy officer being brutally murdered. He and his best friend were in a business together and the navy officer was cheating his partner out of money.

So instead of confronting him had a contract out for his head. It was a pretty easy case, and aside from that nothing else happened. By the time Friday rolled around Tony was so nervous, he felt like he had chugged ten of Abby's caf-pows.

At 4:00 Tony called a meeting in the autopsy lab, he had to leave at 4:30 to pick up Logan. That left a half hour to answer the barrage of questions that he would no doubt be bombarded with.

When everyone gathered he started pacing, and looked at each of their faces. Why was this so hard?

Abby watched him go back and forth like a caged lion, "Tony? Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine Abs." Tony answered, "Why?"

"Well, you look like you're about to bolt Tony. What's going on?" McGee asked.

Tony looked at them, "Okay. What I'm about to tell you may shock you, and you may feel the desire to smash my face. Please do not. I need this face, if I don't have my good looks then…" Tony started but was cut off with a head slap.

"DiNozzo! Spit it out all ready." Gibbs growled.

"Yes boss." Tony took a deep breath, "Well as it turns out, I'm the proud father of a six year old son named Logan!"


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

The reaction was immediate, Tony backed up as he was bombarded with questions. Holding up his hands he tried to quell the questions, but they just kept getting louder.

"STOP! JUST STOP!" Tony shouted, and everyone stopped. Tony rubbed his head, "I have had little sleep this week, because I was worried about what you all would say. One question at a time… please."

Abby couldn't take it anymore she ran up to Tony and crushed him in a hug, "This is so cool! My Tony boy is all grown up with a son! EEEE! What's his name? How old is he? Can I see him?" Almost immediately she pulled away and punched him in the shoulder, "Why didn't you tell us?!"

Tony rubbed his shoulder, "OW! I'm sorry okay? Can I explain?"

Abby nodded, and Tony sighed, "Alright, I found out about four months-"

"Four months?!" Ziva interrupted, "You have neglected to tell us for four months?!"

Tony leveled a fierce gaze on her, "Yes Ziva… I did. Will you let me finish now? Jeez, you drop a bomb on your closest friends and they expect an explanation, but won't give you the time or ability to-" He was caught off by a slap to the back of the head, "Thanks boss."

Gibbs smirked, "Continue."

"Alright, so four months ago, this girl I dated told me we had a kid, and she didn't tell me about him. So when she told me four months ago, her boyfriend didn't want a kid. So she asked me if I wanted him. I told her I did, and when I picked him up… he looked miserable. She was giving him a dressing down for making me come get him. I almost snapped at her, but kept it polite."

Abby gasped, "What kind of a mother would do that?"

Tony smiled sadly, "Trust me, there are those kind of mothers out there, some are worse than the abusive fathers."

Abby shook her head, "Poor kid. But that doesn't explain why you didn't tell us! I thought we were family."

Tony grimaced, "We are Abs. Just let me explain, so for the first month Logan was a complete mess, emotionally, he didn't know what to think with someone actually wanting him to be happy. Reminds me the first time Gibbs got all protective of me." Tony finished with a grin. That got a laugh out of Abby.

Abby chuckled when she got a glare, "Oh come on papa bear. You know you scare the living day lights out of people when you go papa bear on them."

Gibbs shook his head and smirked, motioning for Tony to continue. Tony sighed when he thought about it, "The very first night he was crying in his room…"

/START FLASHBACK/

_Tony was just about to head to bed, after an emotional day with his ex, he was ready for bed. Not to mention that the next day was Saturday. He had two days to find someone to watch Logan while he was at work. He didn't want the team to know about Logan until he had gotten to know his own son._

_ Turning the T.V. off and the lamp he made his way towards his room. As he passed Logan's room he could hear whimpering. Thinking he might be having a bad dream, Tony carefully opened the door as not to wake him._

_ Logan was sitting on his bed with his head in his tiny hands, his shoulders shaking as he cried softly. Tony opened the door completely and entered the room. It was light just enough by the window. He painted the room blue because that was the universal color for boys, who could go wrong with that? _

_ "Logan? You alright bud?" Tony asked._

_ Logan's head snapped up, his face a mask of horror, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to wake you!" he cried._

_ Tony walked over to bed and noticed how Logan flinched when he got close. Logan tried to calm his breath, "I'll go to sleep… please don't put me in the closet!"_

Closet_? Tony thought, "Hey, I would never put you in the closet. What's wrong bud?"_

_ Logan shook his head, "Nothing."_

_ Tony raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong Logan. You can tell me."_

_ Logan continued to shake his head, "Mommy didn't like when I complained."_

_ Tony narrowed his eyes, "Do I look like mommy? I mean the last time I checked I was a guy. Do I look like a girl?" Tony asked as he got up and tried various poses. That got a soft giggle out of Logan. Tony grinned and sat on the bed next to him, "Seriously Logan. You can tell me anything."_

_ Logan sighed, "I… I'm afraid of the dark. Mommy would put me in time out for a long time each day. I… I really don't like the dark." he whispered._

_ Tony mentally head slapped himself, _Where's Gibbs when you need him? _Tony stood up and Logan let out a small whimper. He was surprised when Tony turned the light on, "It's okay bud. I'll tell you a secret." Tony whispered, as he sat on the bed next to Logan. Logan looked at him, "What is it?" Tony shook his head with a smile and motioned for Logan to come closer. Logan did so, and wound on Tony's lap._

_"I used to be afraid of the dark too." Tony whispered and Logan gasped._

_ "You used to be afraid of the dark?" He asked, and Tony nodded, "How come you're not so scared now?"_

_ Tony grinned, "I had a really good friend, he would stay with me during the night, and make all the bad stuff go away."_

_ Logan sniffed, and looked a Tony, "Would you… um…"_

_ Tony smiled, "Do you want me to stay with you?"_

_ Logan nodded._

_ Tony grinned, "Of course. Let's go to sleep." Logan nodded and Tony turned out the lights before lying down on the bed next to Logan. Logan was on Tony's chest, his head tucked under Tony's chin. Tony felt Logan relax and his breathing slow, he placed a kiss to the top of Logan's hair before following him to sleep._

/END FLASHBACK/

Abby has tears in her eyes, "Aw! That is so cute! You are telling me everything about him mister! I want to meet my new nephew!"

Tony put a hand on Abby's arm, "You can meet him yourself. He wants to meet my team. So I'm throwing him a party, taking him and five friends to this kids place across town, and then I'm bringing him back to my apartment where he can meet you all."

Abby squealed, "A party! I can't wait! I wonder which earring's I'll wear. Maybe the sparkly silver skulls! No, the purple stars! So many decisions! Wait… what do I get him?! Tony… what do I get…?" Abby turned towards the team.

Ducky chuckled, "Logan, I believe is his name."

Abby turned back to Tony, "Logan?!"

Tony started laughing, "I love you Abs. Get him some type of book, or something related to lions. He's fascinated by them"

Abby nodded; "on it!" she rushed out of autopsy, leaving Tony and the others. Tony looked at the others, "Will you come?"

They all nodded, "Great! We'll be back around six. Be there around five. Gibbs should have my spare key… or he'll just pick the lock. I need to go; I have to pick Logan up from his friend's house." Tony said and walked out of autopsy. Gibbs followed behind him and when he reached the elevator, followed him inside.

Tony was surprised by Gibbs presence, "Hey boss. Something wrong?" he asked as Gibbs flipped the emergency switch.

Gibbs shook his head, "You dropped a bomb on us, did you really expect to get away with it so easily?"

Tony sighed, "Boss, I know you don't like to be kept in the dark but… I just got Logan to trust me. He didn't start calling me dad until last month. I didn't want to push him."

Gibbs frowned, "Why would it be such a stretch to get him to trust us?"

Tony shook his head, "Because that's the way it is when the one person you're supposed to trust doesn't give you a reason. You learn how to not trust people in that kind of environment."

Gibbs shook his head, "How do you know that?"

Tony narrowed his eyes, "Really Gibbs? I know because I've been through that. Except I didn't have a father who wanted me, I had one that agreed with my mother. I want to give that kid everything I didn't have. I refuse to act like my father… and if that means to work him up to trusting people, or keeping him a secret from the people I love, then so be it."

Gibbs smiled, "You really will make a great parent Tony."

Tony beamed, "Thanks! Now if you don't mind… I would really like to go and pick up my son."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The morning of Logan's birthday arrived quickly. Tony couldn't get ready fast enough for Logan's liking. After a few hours of nagging and pushing Tony was led down to the car.

They left in a rental SUV so Tony could fit all of Logan's friends. After driving for a while they came to the kid zone, and everyone scrambled out. Tony followed them inside, and paid for the entry, and paid for the pizza to arrive for lunch. When they were all settled, he gave them each a cup of coins so they could all go play.

Tony watched as the boys set off, he turned around to head back to the booth when he heard Logan, "Daddy!"

Tony turned and watched as Logan came bounding at him, Tony kneeled and was almost bowled over as Logan hugged him.

"Hey bud. What's wrong? Don't you want to go play with your friends?" Tony asked, as Logan held his shirt in a death grip.

Logan looked up at him, "where are you going?"

Tony cocked his head, "Me? I was going to sit down at the booth and watch you play."

Logan looked down, "Oh. Okay."

Tony tapped his chin and Logan looked up at him, "What's up bud?"

Logan shrugged, "I just wanted to see if you would play with us."

Tony looked at Logan, and grinned, "Of course I would. All you have to do is ask. But I have to warn ya… I'm pretty good at games."

Logan laughed, "Not as good as me!"

Tony grinned mischievously, "Is that so…?" Tony picked Logan up and threw him over his shoulder and tickled him. He walked into the play area and followed Logan around doing whatever he wanted.

After four hours and many pizza boxes later the kids had wound down and were ready to leave. After dropping the kids off at their homes Tony turned in the driver seat and looked at Logan, "Did you have fun today, bud?"

Logan grinned, "Yeah! It was the best day ever!"

Tony laughed, "I think it's about to get even better. You know what that reminds me of… we never got you a cake."

Logan frowned, "We didn't?"

Tony smiled, "But I think we might have one at home… may be a surprise when we get there."

Logan's eyes grew big, "what's the surprise."

Tony laughed, "Well, it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now, would it?"

Logan pouted, "Please?!"

Tony smiled, "I'll give you a hint, it has something to do with something you've been asking for, for a while."

Logan thought about what it could be on the drive home. When they arrived, Logan launched himself out of the car and raced up the stair towards their apartment. When Tony arrived burdened by bags of prizes and leftovers, Logan was waiting impatiently. Tony opened the door and Logan rushed inside to find total darkness.

The lights snapped on, "SURPRISE!"


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Logan yelped and ran back to Tony almost bulldozing him down. Tony chuckled as he saw Logan slowly peak from behind his legs, and gestured for Abby to take his bags.

Tony picked up Logan and turned him to face the group, "Hey buddy… remember when I told you I had a surprise?"

Logan nodded, never taking his eyes off the group. Tony smiled, "This is it. There are my friends from work."

Logan perked up, "Those are your friends?"

Tony nodded, "You want to meet them?"

Logan nodded, while Tony sat him down on the ground. Logan gripped his hand and Tony led him over to the group. They had decorated his apartment for Logan's birthday. Balloons were thrown all over the place and streamers hung from the furniture and ceiling, along with a banner that read, 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY LOGAN!' and a cake to match the banner.

"Okay… how about we get some cake, sit down, then get to the introductions. Yeah?" Tony suggested.

Everyone nodded before moving towards the cake and getting their slice. They migrated towards the living room and gathered around Tony and Logan.

Abby started, "Hi Logan! My name's Abby. You are so cute, just like your dad!"

Logan stared then smiled shyly, "Hi."

McGee spoke up next, "Hey Logan, my name's Tim McGee."

Tony smirked, "I call him Probie."

Logan giggled, "What does that mean?"

Tony laughed, "We have these new people at work called probationary officers. You know what probation means?"

Logan thought for a minute, "Is it like time out?"

Tony nodded and ruffled his hair, "Good job! So I don't have to say that, I call him probie for short."

Logan giggled again, "I like that name."

Tony smirked evilly at McGee, "You can call him that if you want. It can be our little nickname."

McGee groaned and everyone laughed. Ziva took her turn, "My name is Ziva. It is very nice to meet you."

Logan nodded, "It's nice to meet you too."

Ducky made himself known, "Hello there dear boy, do you remember me?"

Logan nodded, "Yes sir."

Ducky smiled warmly, "No need for that, Ducky is fine."

Logan giggled, "Ducky? That's a funny name, how did you get it?"

Ducky's smile widened, "That my dear boy, is an excellent story! You see my full name is Donald Mallard. Now I've always loved ducks, and that led-"

Tony coughed, "Why I love to hear this story every time Ducky meets a new friend, I think we need to finish this introduction so you can get to bed."

Logan pouted, "But I'm not…" He was cut off by a yawn, "Tired."

Gibbs smirked, "Yep. He's certainly your son, DiNozzo."

Tony threw Gibbs an exasperated look, "Thanks boss. You always know the right things to say."

Logan perked up, "You're my daddy's boss?"

Gibbs nodded, "Yep."

Logan's eyes widened, "So you can tell him what to do?"

Gibbs chuckled, "I can."

Logan grinned, "So you can tell him to let me stay up!"

Gibbs laughed, "I would, but I don't think it's a good idea."

Logan pouted, "why not?"

Gibbs chuckled again, "He doesn't always listen."

Tony sighed, "Yes, yes. Let's all make fun of Tony."

Abby laughed, "I would never."

Tony laughed, "That's why you're my favorite Abs!"

Logan smiled and climbed onto Tony's lap. Tony adjusted him and Logan leaned his head on Tony's shoulder.

Ducky smiled at the sight, "So Logan, how do you like living with Anthony?"

Logan grinned, "I love living with daddy! He likes to play with me and read me stories. Mommy never did that." everyone went silent with some sad and mad looks in their eyes and before Logan noticed the change Tony smiled nervously and said, "Well I love having you here."

Abby squealed, "Aw! That's so cute! What do you like to do Logan?"

Logan thought for a minute, "I like to read and play with my friend Trey. Oh! And I like to watch movies!"

McGee groaned again, "Oh no, another movie buff."

Tony just grinned, "Well… he is MY son."

Ziva laughed, "What is your favorite movie?"

Logan grinned, "The Lion King!"

Tony nodded, "We watch it twice a day, more on the weekends."

Abby smiled, "So you like Lions?"

Logan nodded, "They're the best!"

Gibbs smiled and stood up, "Ziva, McGee, and Abby, go clean the dishes. I need to use the head."

Everyone scurried off leaving Tony with Logan still in his lap, and Ducky in the living room. Not long after Tony felt Logan go limp and fall asleep. Tony smiled softly and gently stood up cradling Logan's head and walked quietly to his bedroom.

He laid him in the bed and covered him up, placing a soft kiss to the top of his head. He left the room quietly and entered the kitchen, and sat down heavily.

Gibbs handed him a cup of coffee, "Rough day?"

Tony shook his head, "No, just tiring. He's been going strong since nine this morning."

Gibbs nodded, "did he enjoy today?"

Tony nodded, "I think he did… at least I hope so."

Tony took a sip of his coffee. They sat in comfortable silence, "Listen… I know that he wasn't that… interactive. But just get to know him and he'll be talking your ear off in no time."

Gibbs smirked, "Sounds like another person I know."

Abby laughed, "Yes it does bossman!"

Tony shook his head, "You two are really funny you know-" Tony suddenly stopped and shot out of the room before the others even knew what was going on. Gibbs was the first to realize what had happened, chased after him.

When the group found Tony he was in Logan's room. He sat on the bed and Logan was on his lap crying softly into his shoulder.

"Hey… it's alright bud."

Logan shook his head, "B-but I c-can't f-find him!"

Tony rubbed his back soothingly, "It's okay. We can go find him if you want."

Logan sniffled, and Tony wiped the tears from his face, "I'm s-sorry. I didn't mean t-to bring y-you in."

Tony smiled softly, "Hey, don't worry about it. Anytime you need anything don't be afraid to ask. Now where was the last time you saw him?"

McGee cocked his head, "what's he looking for Tony?"

Tony finally noticed their presence, "Oh. He can't find his stuffed lion, named Tony"

McGee snorted, "All that over a stupid stuffed animal, Named Tony of all things?"

Tony narrowed his eyes and was about to speak, but Logan beat him too it, "HE IS NOT A STUPID STUFFED ANIMAL!"

/FLASHBACK START/

Tony pulled up in front of the house of Erika, the mother of his child. He sighed, how could he have a son who was five years old and not know?

Tony shook his head, and checked the bag that was in the passenger seat. Erika had told him a few things about Logan, and apparently he loved lions. Tony got out of his car and saw that Erika was already out front, with a little boy and was yelling at him.

"See! You can't do anything right! You forced a busy man to drive a long time just to come up here and pick you up, and take care of you! I certainly don't have the time!"

Tony was shocked by Erika's behavior, he walked up to the two and Erika turned to face him, "Tony."

Tony nodded, "Erika. So I take it this is Logan… my son?"

Logan looked up at Tony for the first time and saw a strange look in his eyes; Tony leveled a gaze on him, and smiled warmly. Logan smiled back shyly.

Erika snorted, "I'm sorry to burden you with this brat. But Justin doesn't like him."

Tony tried to keep the anger out of his features, "It's not a problem, and I would love to get to know my son… whom someone didn't tell me about."

Erika shrugged, "Why would you want to know?"

Tony sighed, "Look… I gotta go; it was nice seeing you again. Where's his stuff?"

Erika waved a hand, "I'll have it delivered later."

Tony nodded and turned towards Logan, "Hey buddy. You ready to go?"

Logan looked down, "I'm sorry for being a bother."

Tony shook his head, and tapped Logan on the chin, "You aren't a bother son. Why don't we get going, guess what."

Logan cocked his head slightly, "What?"

"I have a present for you." Tony said.

Logan's eyes widened, "for me?"

Tony smiled, "Yep. Why don't we get going and I'll give it to you."

Logan nodded eagerly and Tony ruffled his hair. He held out a hand and Logan took it, Erika watched in disgust, "Good riddance."

Logan flinched and Tony swept him into the car, and handed him the bag. Logan eyed it then pulled out the stuffed lion. His eyes got big and a huge smile spread across his face.

Tony smiled, "You like it?"

Logan grinned, "I love it!"

/END FLASHBACK/

McGee's face turned sorrowful, "Oh my god. Tony…"

Tony shook his head, "Out McGee."

McGee nodded and left the room, and so did the others. Tony sat Logan on the bed and started searching around the room for the Tony, the lion. After searching, Tony looked under the bed and found him.

He grinned and pulled it out and Logan gasped. He reached out and pulled it to his chest, "I don't want to lose him daddy."

Tony smiled sadly, "I know son. It's okay."

"Mommy never gave me anything. This was the first present I have ever gotten." Logan whispered. Tony nodded and lied down next to him.

"I know what it's like." Tony said.

Logan looked at him, "you know what what's like?"

Tony pointed to the stuffed lion, "To want to keep the first gift you got, no matter who it was from. My mom… she wasn't the best either."

Logan's eyes widened, "Your mommy was mean too?"

Tony nodded, "Yep. That's why; if you need anything… I'm here for you. Always."

Logan smiled, "Thanks daddy."

Tony nodded and placed a kiss to Logan's temple, "good night son."

Logan nodded and clutched his lion tight, "Good night daddy."

Logan closed his eyes and Tony stood watching him for a minute, he didn't realize that someone had watched the whole scene.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Gibbs stood transfixed by the scene played out before him. Tony was lying on the bed with Logan nestled up to his side. It seemed Tony had gone from the carefree and slightly clueless jock to the responsible father.

Gibbs sighed when he heard Logan speaking, "mommy never gave me anything. This was the first present I have ever gotten."

Gibbs's breath hitched. What kind of mother would do that to a child? Tony's next words shocked him even more, "I know what it's like."

"You know what what's like?" Logan asked.

"To want to keep the first gift you got, no matter who it was from. My mom… she wasn't the best either." Tony answered.

Gibbs heard Logan gasp, "You're mommy was mean too?"

Gibbs slowly shook his head, hoping Tony didn't answer the question, "Yep. That's why; if you need anything… I'm here for you. Always."

"Thanks daddy." Logan whispered, and Gibbs watched as Tony stood up and placed a kiss to Logan's forehead.

"Good night son." Tony whispered.

"Good night daddy." Logan whispered back.

Gibbs fought past the lump in his throat. He knew that Tony's good for nothing father had neglected him after his mom died, but for his mom to have neglected him as well when she was alive?

Gibbs remembered vaguely Tony had said something about his father agreeing with his mother, and how he seemed to know a lot about the abuse.

Tony stood and watched Logan for a little bit before backing up. Gibbs spun and headed towards the bathroom and waited for Tony to leave Logan's room before following him into the living room.

Tony sat heavily on the arm chair, while McGee, Abby, and Ziva sat across from him on the couch.

McGee looked at Tony, "Tony, I'm-" he began.

Tony snapped his head up and cut him off with his hands, "I really don't want to hear it Tim."

Ziva shook her head, "Just listen to him-"

Tony turned a glare on her, "No. I WILL not have my son insulted. Not in any way, shape, or form. DO I make myself clear?"

They all nodded and Tony sighed, "I'm sorry for being all grumpy and over protective, but with him you can never be too protective. Abuse isn't something to take lightly, and I don't want him to have a relapse."

McGee shook his head, "What does that have to do with my comment?"

Tony sighed heavily, "Everything. Think about it Tim. You go your whole, short life so far and everything you hear out of the one person supposed to love you is how you are a mistake and nothing more. OR how no one will ever love or want you. Then add to the fact that your opinion doesn't matter or your ideas are scoffed at, especially when it has deep value to your heart. Now do you see what that means…? I will not have my son being ridiculed by the people I consider family….you either respect his emotions and understand his fears or you have no place here."

McGee looked down ashamed, "I really am sorry for that. I didn't know….I would never have made fun of him."

Tony nodded, "That really is the only reason you're still sitting here… or standing for that matter."

Gibbs entered the room and swept his gaze over the group, Tony looked at him, "Coffee's in the kitchen."

Gibbs blinked before nodding and entered the kitchen. Tony's attention was drawn back to Abby, "Why does he call his lion Tony?"

Tony smiled softly, "I asked him that not two weeks ago."

/START FLASHBACK/

_Tony was in the kitchen filling Logan's cup with and getting the popcorn popped for their usual movie night movie, _THE LION KING_. Just as he set the cup and bowl of popcorn down in the living room Logan ran in. _

_ His looked distressed, Tony looked at him concerned, "What's wrong bud?"_

_ Logan shook his head frantically, "I can't find Tony!"_

_ Tony blinked, "Uh… who's that?"_

_ Logan looked like he was about to cry, "Tony! The present you gave me!"_

_ Tony realized what he was talking about, he was referring to the stuffed lion Tony had gotten him, "Where did you have him last?"_

_ Logan thought for a minute, "He was on my bed when I got back from school…. But now he isn't!"_

_ Tony nodded, "Did he fall on the floor?"_

_ Logan ran back into his room, and not long after walked back in clutching the lion to his chest. Tony let out a sigh of relief, major melt down averted._

_ Logan climbed onto the couch while Tony set the movie and sat down beside him, "I see you found him."_

_ Logan nodded, "Yeah… under my pillow."_

_ Tony laughed, "So he was playing hide and seek?"_

_ Logan looked at Tony and grinned, "Yep! But he lost!"_

_ Tony grinned back, "Remind me not to hide first then."_

_ Logan shrugged and turned to the T.V. after a while, Tony turned to Logan, "You named him Tony?"_

_ Logan looked at his dad and nodded, "Yep. Just like you!"_

_ Tony looked shocked, "Why after me?"_

_ Logan thought for a minute, "Because lions are strong, and brave and protective. Just like you."_

_ Tony blinked before his face slowly split into a grin, "I've never been compared to a lion before. Nor have I had one named after me… I'm honored."_

_ Logan grinned before looking down, Tony tipped his chin, "What's wrong?"_

_ Logan shook his head, "It's silly."_

_ Tony smiled, "Nothing's ever silly if you don't want it to be."_

_ Logan thought for a minute, "it's just... I had another reason."_

_ Tony smiled again, "What would that be."_

_ Logan smiled back, "When you're not around, I know that Tony'll protect me and keep me safe just like you will."_

_ Tony blinked, and could feel tears gather in his eyes. Logan looked at his eyes and saw the tears he sat up, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry!"_

_ Tony just laughed and wiped the tears away, "I'm not sad, it's just nice that you know that I'll protect you."_

_ Logan smiled and Tony pulled him into a hug, Logan pulled back and grinned, "Love you daddy."_

_ Tony almost cried again, "Love you too, son."_

/END FLASHBACK/

Tony smiled at the memory, "That was the first time he had ever called me dad."

Abby had tears streaking out of her eyes, Ziva looked dangerously close. Ducky seemed to wiping away some stray tears, and McGee looked so much more ashamed then before. Tony sighed, they really were his family.

Abby sniffled, "That is so sweet!"

Tony nodded, "Yep. He really is nice."

Abby grinned, "We are so going shopping tomorrow!"

Tony blinked, "Uh…"

Abby grinned, "Come on Tony! We can go look at some cloths for Logan and some movies. OH! We can even go to the park a little ways away!"

Tony smiled, "Alright Abby. But no skulls."

Abby pouted, "Take the fun out of everything why don't you." She grumbled.

Tony laughed, "That's what I'm here for. Alright everyone… if I'm going to deal with two kids tomorrow, after dealing with six today… then I'm going to need my beauty sleep."

They all wished him a good night and left. Tony sighed before walking to his room after turning the light off and getting ready, he slipped into bed.

He fell asleep instantly.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Morning came too early for Tony. The sun was shining through the blinds, and bathing the room in a golden light. Tony groaned and sat up and looked at the clock, it read 10:30. He sat up and yawned, trying to rub the sleep from his eyes.

Tony slid out of the bed and padded towards the bathroom and turned the water on. He stepped under the spray and relaxed as the warm water cascaded down his body. When he was finished he stepped out, and toweled himself off.

He dressed in a comfortable pair of faded jeans, and a green v-neck t shirt. He pulled on a pair of socks and padded towards Logan's room. He cracked the door open, just enough, to see Logan cocooned in the sheets, Tony the Lion clutched tightly. Tony smiled softly, and quietly closed the door.

He yawned again as he entered the kitchen and turned on the coffee maker. He turned towards the refrigerator and pulled out the carton of eggs and pack of bacon. He cracked open a couple of eggs into the pan, and set out some bacon on the other. He put the carton and pack of bacon back, and turned on the stove, setting the two pans on it.

As soon as he finished the eggs and bacon he fixed a plate and sat at the table. Just as he picked up his fork, his phone started ringing. Tony groaned and answered his phone.

"DiNozzo." Tony grumbled.

"Is that anyway to answer you're awesome mistress of the dark?" A cheerful voice demanded.

Tony sighed, "Abbs. It's way too early to be cheerful."

"It's noon, Tony. Not really morning." Abby replied

"Very well, my mistress of the dark, I defer to your judgment. But I do find it ironic that, the mistress of the dark likes the daylight as well as the dark." Tony said.

"I'm a girl of many talents." Abby relied.

Tony laughed, "That you are Abbs. So what's on the schedule for today?"

"We're going to the mall." Abby answered.

"I knew that. What else?"

"I was thinking we could go to that park right next to the mall. Take Logan there for a while." Abby answered once more.

Tony thought for a minute, "Sounds good. I need to get him up. We'll meet you at the mall at one."

"See you then! Oh, and be more cheerful!" Abby said, and hung up.

Tony put the phone away chuckling. He finished his breakfast, or lunch and fixed another plate. He sat it on the table and quietly walked back to Logan's room. He crouched by Logan's sleeping form.

"Logan. Come on bud, time to get up." Tony whispered, and gently shook him.

Logan stirred and yawned, opening his cerulean eyes. He sat up and looked at his dad, "What timmiz it?" he mumbled.

Tony grinned, "Time to wake up. We got a busy day ahead of us."

Logan groaned, "But I wanna sleep some more." He said before lying back down and pulling the covers over him.

"Alright then. I guess you'll miss out on seeing auntie Abby." Tony said in a sing-song voice.

Logan uncovered his head, "Auntie Abby?"

Tony shrugged, "There may or may not have been a park involved."

Logan shot up, "Park? We're going to the park?!"

Tony laughed, "Maybe, if you're good when we go out. Now get up, breakfast… uh, lunch is on the table."

Tony smiled and ruffled his son's hair before leaving the room. Not long after Logan entered, he sat down at the table, and began to eat his food.

"Where are we going?" Logan asked with a mouth full of food.

"I prefer your food to be inside your mouth instead of all over me." Tony chuckled, "We're going to the mall with auntie Abby, and if you're good… we'll go to the park right next to it."

Logan grinned, "YEAH!" he exclaimed, and attacked his food with renewed energy. Once he was finished, Tony took him back to his room to get ready. HE looked through the closet, pulled out a pair of khaki pants, and a dark gray t shirt with a lion design. Logan grinned at the shirt, taking it happily, while Tony chuckled, "You really do like Lions."

"Yep!" Logan agreed.

By the time Logan was dressed, and both were ready, it was 12:30. They put their jackets on, left the apartment, and pulled out of the parking garage.

They arrived at the mall at exactly one. They exited the car and set out to find their companion, who wasn't that hard to find. She was waiting for them in front of an entrance to Sear's. She was easy to pick out, with her black, mini skirt, black t shirt with skulls and crossbones all over it, a studded collar, black makeup, her hair pulled into two pigtails, held by red ribbons, and of course, her 3 inch platform shoes.

When she saw them she squealed and immediately ran towards the Tony and Logan faster than any girl would even dare to go in her shoes.

"Tony!" she squealed and launched into his arms, Tony laughed and gave her a hug. She then turned to Logan, picked him up and hugged him.

"Hey, Abbs. You should put him down before you squeeze the life… I mean mess up his cloths." Tony said quickly, as Logan's face looked blue.

Abby automatically released him and Logan began to pant, trying to get the precious oxygen he lost.

"I'm so sorry!" Abby exclaimed, and Logan smiled.

"I'm fine, auntie Abby." Logan said.

Abby grinned, "Are you guys ready?"

Logan matched her grin, "Yeah!"

They entered the mall. They walked through Sears until Logan saw the escalator, his eyes got big, "What's that?!"

Tony followed his finger, "You haven't seen one?"

Logan shook his head, "Mommy always made me take the steps."

Tony's eyes narrowed, "She did, did she?" He then got a conspiratorial grin, and a wicked gleam, "You wanna go up it?"

Logan frowned, "Why? What's up there?"

"Nothing, let's go up it for fun!" Tony said.

Abby gasped, "Tony! Don't be a bad influence!"

Tony shrugged, "I will not have my son denied the pleasure of riding the escalator a couple times just for fun."

Logan grinned, "Let's do it!"

After a couple trips up and down the escalator, the trio left Sears, Logan and Tony in a fit of giggles, with Abby trying hard to be the adult. They walked into a grand hallway with tan walls and grand chandeliers, lighting it up.

Logan was looking at everything with wide eyes. He was excited to be out, but still scared at the sheer size of the place. It would be all too easy to get lost, and if that happened he would probably never see his dad again. He held on to Tony's hand tightly. Tony felt Logan's grip on his hand tighten, and could feel the nervousness coming off him. He looked around and saw a forever 21 store.

"Hey Abbs! Check it out." Tony said pointing at the store, Abby squealed and grabbed Logan's hand.

"Come on Logan! Let's go find something to get you!"

Logan shook his head viciously, and latched on to his father. Tony picked him up and Logan wrapped his arms around his neck tightly.

"That's okay, Abbs. I need to sit down anyways. Take your time." Tony said and watched as Abby strutted into the store.

He found a bench not too far from the store and secluded enough for a talk. He sat down and Logan pulled back, "Hey, bud. What's wrong?"

Logan shook his head, "Nothing."

Tony frowned, "I know something is wrong. Come on, you can tell me."

Logan looked down, "This place is big. I don't want to get lost… and you never find me."

Tony smiled softly, "Listen bud, if you ever got lost… I would do everything in my power to find you."

Logan looked at him, "Promise?"

Tony grinned, "Pinky promise." He said and held up his pinky. Logan giggled, and held up his own pinky.

Abby found them a few minutes later, "They had absolutely nothing good in there. No collars, or skull ear rings, or anything good!" she huffed.

Tony laughed, "I'm sure you'll find something Abbs."

He stood up and the trio set off once more, Tony holding Logan's hand tightly. They stopped in a store called Journey; it had everything, from books, to music, to movies. Logan found THE LION KING 2, and was practically bouncing with joy. They spent another hour checking out the booths, and carts before leaving. They took the side walk about a block or so, and stopped when they saw the caution tape around the entrance to the park.

Tony frowned, "Closed for maintenance? Huh, looks like we can't go to this park."

Logan sighed, "So no park?"

Tony smiled, "I didn't say that. Come on, there's another park that's a few blocks away. I'd say we walk to it, but my legs are killing me. We can take my car."

They left their stuff in Abby's car, and piled into Tony's car. They pulled out of the mall parking lot, and onto the busy D.C. streets. They were nearing a stoplight that had just turned green. Tony was going straight when he felt a something in his gut. He looked to the right in time to see a car flying at them. He didn't have time to do anything before it slammed right into them.

Tony must have hit his head, because the last thing he heard was the screeching of metal and screams.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tony blearily opened his eyes, pain laced through his head, as the sunlight hit his eyes. He blinked and tried to bring everything into focus, but his eyes refused. He felt someone shift next to him; he looked over and found Abby leaning against him. She had a cut on her cheek, but that was all Tony could see.

Suddenly he remembered what had happened, the mall and driving to the park, then the car ramming straight into them. He sat up straighter, ignoring the rush of nausea, and turned to the backseat sluggishly. Logan was in his car seat, a few cuts across on his face, and his arm seemed to be bent at an impossible angle.

Tony paled, "Logan? Logan!?"

Tony unbuckled his seatbelt with shaky hands, and opened his door. He stumbled out of the car and could see people gathering around the wreckage. He gasped when he stood, pain flaring throughout his torso. Tony fought down the vertigo, and ran, as fast as he could in his sluggish form, to the passenger side. He had trouble with the door, because his hand didn't seem to want to work. The car that had rammed them was on its side a few meters away.

"Abby!" Tony shouted. He opened the passenger door and slid Abby out of the car, ignoring the pain flaring though him. He pulled with all his might on the rear passenger door. When it opened, he immediately undid the seatbelt, and pulled Logan out of the car.

He almost cried, Logan had cuts on his face, blood was pouring out freely. His arm was most likely broken, and he could tell some of his ribs were broken. He held Logan in his arms, tears were leaking out his face.

"Need an 'bulance!" He slurred slightly. A middle age guy was already on the phone. He snapped it shut and nodded in Tony's direction.

Tony waited for what seemed like hours, just holding his little boy, when he heard the sirens. The paramedics rushed about, two went over and began to check Abby. Four more stepped out, and they automatically rushed to Tony. Tony hesitated when they tried to take Logan but gently handed him off.

One of the paramedics tried to check him out, but Tony refused. He kept telling them to check out the guy. They eventually left him alone.

He looked down at his hands that were stained with blood, Logan's blood. He could feel his stomach churn; he looked back and found them loading Abby and Logan into two separate ambulances. He rushed to the one with Logan in it.

"I'm riden' with 'im." Tony slurred, trying to stay awake. The pain in his chest was getting worse.

"Sir, we need to check you out." A male paramedic said.

Tony shook his head, and immediately regretted it, "Tha's my son. Need make sure he's alrigh'." Tony answered.

The medic finally relented and let him sit down. Tony took the hand of Logan's undamaged arm. He couldn't help the crushing grief that swept through him as well as guilt. The medic on the other side of Tony kept checking Logan's vitals and holding the gurney still.

It took all of twenty minutes to get to the hospital, they rushed Logan in and Tony didn't try to keep up, everything was starting to get blurry. Tony stumbled and leaned against the wall, it was getting hard to breath. Tony nearly jumped out of his skin when a hand landed on his shoulder.

Tony turned to face the one man that he wanted to see more than anything.

"Hey, boss. We really need t' stop meetin' like this." Tony slurred once more before his eyes rolled into his head, and collapsed.

Tony's mouth felt like cotton, and his head wasn't any different. He blinked his eyes open, and was greeted by white tiles. Tony groaned, and almost jumped when he heard the sound of rustling fabric. He turned towards it, and found Gibbs staring at him.

"Boss…" Tony rasped his throat dry. Gibbs stood and got a cup of ice chips. He helped Tony sit up, and gave a few spoons full. Tony welcomed the cool relief it brought his throat.

"You're a sight for soar eyes boss." Tony said quietly.

Gibbs shook his head, "What am I going to do with you, DiNozzo? Do you enjoy giving me grey hair?"

Tony smiled slightly, "Newsflash boss, the grey was there before I even saw you."

"So I'm told. Only you could turn a mall trip into a hospital visit." Gibbs said dryly.

Tony gasped when he remembered what happened, "Logan! Gibbs, is he alright?!"

"He's fine Tony. He's still recovering." Gibbs said.

"What was wrong with him?" Tony asked nervously.

Gibbs sighed, "Broke a rib that was dangerously close to a lung. Went in and fixed it. His arm was broke, it was clean. They put it in a cast. There wasn't anything else other than some cuts and bruising."

Tony let out a tentative breath, "How did this happen?" Tony asked quietly, almost to himself.

"The guy that rammed you was drunk up to his eyes." Gibbs growled.

"I want to see him." Tony said.

"He's still asleep DiNozzo. Doctor said you need to rest too." Gibbs said.

Tony shook his head, "I'm fine, boss."

"You say that now. You had a pretty good concussion, some cracked ribs, and a sprained wrist. How you made out with just that is beyond me." Gibbs said.

Tony sighed, "Boss. I need to see Logan."

Gibbs shook his head, "You need to rest Tony."

"I need to see my son." Tony growled.

"You will Tony; you need to make sure you're okay, before you can take care of Logan." Gibbs reasoned.

"Alright." Tony agreed quietly, "How's Abby?"

Gibbs nodded, "She's fine. Nothing but some bruises and cuts."

Tony sighed, and let loose a jaw cracking yawn. Gibbs chuckled, "Sleep Tony. You need to recover, Logan is gonna need you."

Tony was already asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

When Tony next woke up, he felt a little bit better, his head was still pounding and everything seemed like he was looking at thorough water.

"About time, DiNozzo." Gibbs said as he handed Tony a cup of water. Tony's hand shook slightly as he held the cup.

"Thanks." Tony said and drank some of the water. "How long have I been asleep?"

"About two hours. Logan just got out of surgery ten minutes ago. He made it through fine."

"…injuries?" Tony questioned hesitantly.

Gibbs sighed. "Yeah. He had a wicked concussion, a broken rib, and left arm. The rib was close to his lung, but they fixed it. Doctors said he won't be awake for another hour."

Tony wanted to just curl up and cry, "Can… can I see him?"

Gibbs nodded. "I can do you one better. They're moving you to his room."

Tony smiled, "Have I ever told you you're the best boss?"

Gibbs chuckled, "You say that now. I'll go get the doctor."

Tony's grin faded as Gibbs left the room. He couldn't help the crushing guilt he felt. The one person he was supposed to love and protect was in the hospital. _His _son was in the hospital. He sighed, and felt tears start to form, but he ruthlessly pushed them back. It was no use feeling sorry for his self.

Tony slid his carefree mask on as Gibbs and a middle aged doctor walked into his room.

"How are you doing Mr. DiNozzo?" The man asked.

"Is that a trick question?" Tony asked incredulously.

The doctor chuckled, "So it may seem. My name is doctor Orion, but you can call me John."

"You can call me Tony." Tony introduced himself.

"Well, Tony. Let's get down to business, when you came in here, you had a severe concussion. Are you feeling any dizziness, murky vision?"

"A little." Tony admitted.

John nodded, "We want to keep you overnight, just to make sure. You're ribs are bruised, so you'll be sore for a while. Now the most concerning injury so far is your wrist. It was broken cleanly, so we reset the bones and put a cast on it." The doctor said, as Tony just noticed the dark green cast.

Tony nodded. "So when can I leave?"

"Provided everything goes well, you should be able to leave in a couple of days. Now I want to go over what to do with…"

Tony laughed dryly, "This isn't my first concussion."

Gibbs chuckled, "With his luck, it won't be his last."

Tony mock glared, "Since when did you become funny, boss?" he slurred slightly.

Gibbs shrugged, "Always been funny. You just don't know my kind of humor."

Tony shook his head, "whatever you say." His eyes shifting close.

John watched in amusement as the two bantered back and forth, "Mr. Gibbs brought up about you being moved to your son's room. Everything is ready and we will be back to take you up there in a few minutes."

John left after Tony thanked him. Tony sighed; he wanted to go see Logan.

"Relax Tony. Logan shouldn't be awake for another half hour." Gibbs said.

Tony cocked an eyebrow, "Relax? I'm as relaxed as I can get, in fact, if I relaxed anymore I'd melt."

Gibbs sighed, "Then why are you so tense?"

Tony shook his head, "Tense? I'm not tense."

Gibbs sighed again, "DiNozzo, you're about as stiff as a board."

Tony was saved from replying when John returned with a couple of orderlies. After a few minutes Tony was being wheeled towards his son's room. Then they stopped in the elevator, Tony turned his head towards his boss. "Hey boss…?"

"What DiNozzo?" Gibbs replied as he turned to face his SFA

"Is Abby okay?" he asked.

Gibbs nodded. "She left earlier today. She wasn't as banged up as you or Logan."

Tony sighed with relief. When the steel doors opened, Tony caught a glimpse of the waiting rooms. They were full of people, some seemed so lost, while others were looked relieved. Not long after the door to Logan's room was opened and Tony was wheeled in. Tony was set up on the bed on the other side of the bland intensive care room. Once everyone had left, Tony got his first look at his son. He was lying on a single bed; an IV was hooked into his uninjured arm.

Tony felt sick at how pale his son was, he moved to his bedside and ran his hand through his son's hair. He felt tears leak out of his eyes, he didn't even bother trying to wipe them away. He felt a hand lightly on his shoulder, he turned and faced Gibbs.

"He looks worse than he actually is, Tony." Gibbs said quietly, his heart was breaking at the pain in his surrogate son's eyes.

Tony nodded and with help from Gibbs, slowly made his way off his bed. He stood and gripped Gibbs tightly as the room tilted; everything seemed to be spinning in circles, causing his stomach to flip. Allowing Gibbs to lead him, he was then seated next to his son's bed. He took his uninjured hand and held it lightly in his. Logan's arm was in a cast, and he could see the bandages around his chest, and around his head.

Tony didn't know how long he sat there, but jerked immediately when he felt his son's hand twitch, he leaned forward.

"Logan?" he whispered, "Come on buddy, wake up."

Logan's head turned towards his father's voice, he cracked his eyes open and was assaulted by the harsh light. He gasped and whimpered. The lights shut off and Logan cracked his eyes open once more.

"Da… daddy?" Logan whispered pathetically.

Tony leaned into his vision, "It's okay buddy, daddy's here."

Tears leaked out of Logan's eyes, "Hurts..."

"I know baby… daddy's here." Tony whispered. Logan clutched his hand tightly, whimpering.

Tony lowered the bedrail and climbed onto the bed with his son, he ignored the pounding in his head. He tried to avoid the IV line and just held his son; he looked at the nurse that had just rushed in, "Help him, please!" Tony begged, close to tears at his son's pain.

The nurse took the IV line and injected something into it. Logan began to still and his eyes dropped.

"Daddy…?" Logan whispered.

Tony gazed at him, "Go to sleep, buddy. I'll be here when you wake up." Tony said, and Logan relaxed against him, "I'll ways be here for you."

Tony placed a kiss on his sons head, and just held his little baby boy.


	9. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S Note!

HEY my loyal and faithful readers! I have good news! I'm back and ready to continue writing! I am so sorry that you all have had to wait for so long! My brother thought it would be a good idea to put a virus on my computer and have it slowly shut down and guess what... delete all of my chapters.

Sigh, my brother is an idiot. Oh well, my laptop has been back for a two months now but I haven't been able to type. Between the 20 tests I had to take at school and spend my free time studying, I had neither time nor the frame of mind to type.

But I'm back now! I will be spending most of my time on The Test of Bonds, and Trials of an Immortal. Now while I am writing those I am looking for someone who is well versed with Star Wars. I have a story for that on the backburner and I need someone to help me work out the storyline, and basically be my beta. I would appreciate the help!

Again, sorry for the long wait! Hopefully I'll have a chapter up by the middle of next week, I still have to start from scratch.

xx1LionsflamE7xx


End file.
